


How Jensen Saved Christmas (aka Stripper Santa)

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loses his holiday cheer. Jensen helps him get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jensen Saved Christmas (aka Stripper Santa)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/)

"Dude, Christmas sweaters! We should buy some," Jared exclaims. Jensen sighs at the way his whole face lights up.

"Or we could just not," he suggests, but Jared is already in motion again. He's been flitting around the store like one of those little fairies from cartoons that buzz around excitedly. Well, if one of those were on drugs. And not at all graceful or tiny, but just a messy flurry of activity instead.

Smiling to himself at the ridiculous image that pops into his head at the thought – Jared with wings and a tiny, glittering dress – Jensen follows him, pushing the cart along. He wishes they could just get the rest of the stuff on their shopping list and go back home, spend some quality time together. He wants nothing more than a cold beer and to curl up on the couch with Jared. Maybe have sex, if neither of them falls asleep before they can get to it. It's sad but it's happened more than once since they got together.

Jared, though, seems to have other plans for them right now. He's mostly been ignoring their list and instead adding all things Christmas to their cart, even though most of the stuff will never be put to use. They'll only be in Vancouver for a couple more weeks and then they'll head to Texas for the holidays. Jensen isn't sure why Jared feels the sudden need to turn their house into a Christmas winter wonderland -- or nightmare, depending on who you ask. He blames the store's countless displays; Jared is one of those people who is magically drawn to all things bright and shiny.

For a moment, Jensen's mind flashes to an image of tinsel wrapped around his cock. Jared would be on him within seconds. Just picturing it makes him snort, and Jared looks up at him from the rack of sweaters he's pilfering through.

"What?" Jared asks. Before Jensen can reply, he gets distracted though and grabs a sweater, holding it up. "What about this one?"

It's bright red with a white snowman on the chest and actual fucking baubles attached all around. Jensen is pretty sure it's a crime against fashion.

"When are you going to wear that atrocity?"

Jared sticks his bottom lip out exaggeratedly.

"It's for you," he says. "You could wear it around the house."

"We're always on set."

"Not on the weekends," Jared replies. "You could wear it tomorrow. It'd be cute."

"I'm a grown man, Jared. I don't want to look cute."

"It's Christmas," Jared argues.

"It's early December," Jensen counters. "I'm not going to wear that."

"Please?" Jared asks. "We'll put on Christmas music and bake cookies. It'll be fun. Come on, Jensen, don't be such a Grinch."

"Dude." Jensen glares at Jared. "I _love_ Christmas. The last thing I am is a Grinch. I just don't like tacky things. That sweater? Tacky."

"You're no fun," Jared says, and then goes back to looking through the sweaters. He finds a blue one with a penguin on it, little snowflakes surrounding it, and puts it into their cart along with the red monstrosity.

"Jared."

"I'll wear the tacky one. You can wear the blue one and you can't say no, because it has a penguin on it and those are adorable," Jared says and then gives him those damn puppy eyes. "You like penguins, remember?"

"You're lucky I like _you_ ," Jensen replies, and Jared grins at him.

"Remind me to kiss you once we get home."

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to remind you of that," Jensen says, and dammit but it comes out sounding all fond. "Are we done now? Can we start getting the things we actually need?"

"Give me a couple more minutes," Jared says, looking at Jensen pleadingly, and fuck it, Jensen doesn't even bother protesting. They both know Jared has him wrapped around his finger anyway and will get his way in the end. And it's sort of endearing that Jared is so excited about the holidays this year. It's their first real Christmas together as a couple. This time last year they were still trying to figure this thing between them out, not sure yet where it was going and both of them worried it would screw up their friendship and the show. Those worries are things of the past now and Jensen, despite his grumblings, is looking forward to spending the holidays with Jared as his boyfriend for the first time.

"What now?" Jensen asks, resigned.

"Pajamas," Jared says with a grin, and Jensen stays where he is while Jared vanishes between the rows of clothing. He's going to buy whatever pajamas he picks out for Jensen anyway.

Jensen sighs again and looks down at their shopping cart, overflowing with Christmas crap. There are candles – thick pillar ones, and glittery red ones, and silver and gold ones as well – two red lanterns with star cutouts, half a dozen matte glasses with Santas and Christmas trees and snowflakes on them to put candles inside, a weird cone-like table arrangement with pine cones and fake red berries, more candles, a centerpiece with poinsettia and evergreen, three throw pillows with reindeer on them for their couch (Jensen already has plans for those to accidentally fall into the fireplace), a red throw with a Fair Isle pattern, red flannel bedding with white stars on it, Christmas mugs, and a porcelain reindeer (it'll join the pillows). 

Jared returns, looking pleased.

"Pajamas," he says, putting two sets of red pajamas with little white reindeer and snowflakes on them into the cart. "And this."

He holds up what Jensen assumes are boxer shorts, except they're Santa boxer shorts – red with white trimming and a black belt printed around the top. There's also a Santa hat attached to the hanger, which apparently comes with it. Jensen has a sinking feeling Jared didn't pick this out for himself.

"I can't tell if you're kidding or not," he says. Jared looks at him and flushes.

"I thought it'd look good. You know, maybe with your black combat boots or something," he mumbles, and okay, yeah, Jensen can actually get behind that idea. Not because he thinks it'll be hot, but because Jared obviously thinks it would be and as long as Jensen will end up getting laid, he's game.

It's not the first weird idea Jared has had. Jensen has had green icing smeared all over his body, worn a cowboy hat while riding Jared, and fucked Jared who was wearing lacy, frilly panties (and thank you, Dean Winchester, for that idea). Jared likes to try things out, have fun in the bedroom, and Jensen doesn't mind going along with most of his ideas. Usually it makes for a good combination. So if Jared wants him to dress up as stripper Santa, Jensen can do that.

"This is the last Christmas-related thing we're buying, though," Jensen warns. "And you're paying for all of this shit."

"Deal," Jared agrees happily, and puts the boxers into the cart. "Okay, Ackles. What's still on the list?"

Jensen retrieves the piece of paper from his coat pocket and squints down at it, Jared's handwriting scrawly and tiny. They already have everything they need from the vegetable and fruit section, buried under all the crap Jared picked out and probably squished to hell.

"Eggs, milk, meat, pasta," Jensen reads, and makes room when a woman pushes past him to get to the ugly Christmas sweaters. 

"Anything else?" Jared asks, looking around and Jensen knows him well enough to know he's trying to map out the most strategic path for them to get all the things they need. When Jared isn't distracted by Christmas things, he's the most analytical guy Jensen knows, coming up with efficient ways to get whatever needs to be done done.

Jensen looks down at the list and then glances at the woman, who has her back turned to them and is looking at the red sweater with the baubles.

"Uh, stuff. For the bedroom," Jensen mumbles.

"What kind of stuff?" Jared asks, oblivious, and Jensen gives him a look.

"You know, _stuff_." 

At the still clueless look on Jared's face, Jensen sighs and grabs Jared's arm, dragging him and the cart away from the woman.

"Condoms," he hisses once they're out of earshot.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

"Because. There was someone right there, Jared."

Jared glances back and frowns.

"She's an adult, Jensen. She's probably not going to faint if you mention condoms in her vicinity."

"Doesn't mean we need to be talking about those kind of things right next to her," Jensen says, and pushes the cart along.

"Dude," Jared bursts out and laughs. "It's not like we were going to discuss brands and what size we need in front of her." Jensen glares at him.

"Though she probably would have been impressed if we _had_ discussed sizes," Jared adds with a grin, and Jensen swats at him.

"You're not getting laid anytime soon if you keep this up," he warns and Jared snorts.

"Anytime soon?" he repeats. "How long will you hold out on me, Jensen? Five minutes? Ten?"

Jensen wishes he had a good comeback for that, but both he and Jared know Jared is right, so he just settles for another glare.

Of course, once they get to the aisle where the condoms are, Jared leans in close and whispers, "You stay here and pretend you're looking at something else and I'll make a quick dash for the condoms, make sure nobody sees us."

Jensen, accidentally of course, wheels the cart over Jared's foot.

                           

+

Back home, Jensen puts the groceries away in the kitchen, while Jared vanishes with the Christmas decorations he bought. 

Jensen hopes Jared doesn't mess with the garlands and lights he's - very tastefully, mind you - put up already, but he's long ago accepted that, living with Jared, the house is never going to be decorated the way Jensen would like it to be. He likes things classy and neat, like houses you see in home decor magazines, and Jared likes knick-knacks, and colors, and messes. Surprisingly, it's worked out for them – and if Jensen sometimes lets a few of the things Jared buys disappear without anyone noticing, well, that's okay too. 

Jensen finishes putting everything away and he's just getting out things to throw together a quick dinner when Jared returns. He's wearing his ugly Christmas sweater, a happy smile on his face, and the dogs follow close behind him.

"Successfully messed up the decoration I spent forever getting just right?" Jensen asks, smiling at him.

Jared steps up behind him and wraps his arms around Jensen's waist, kissing his cheek.

"I tried to be careful," he promises. "What'cha cooking for us, Ackles?"

"I was thinking about pasta with prawns," Jensen says, and leans back into Jared. The baubles dig into his back uncomfortably, but it feels good to be in Jared's arms and he smells nice.

"Want help?" Jared slides his hands under Jensen's sweater, fingers skating over the sensitive skin of his belly, and the touch is enough to make heat pool in Jensen's stomach. He's definitely, _definitely_ getting Jared naked and horizontal later. First though, dinner.

Jensen covers Jared's hands with his through the layer of his clothes and squeezes them softly. "If you promise to do what I tell you to, then yes, please," he says, and Jared chuckles into his ear.

"Aye, aye, captain," he says, and taps his hand against Jensen's stomach, Jensen's hands moving with his, before pulling away. "Okay, what do you want me to do first?"

Jensen turns around and tilts his face up. 

"Kiss," he says with a grin, and Jared laughs, but pulls Jensen into a kiss. Jensen hums happily against his lips, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck.

The baubles are pressed against his chest now, and one is pushing right against his left nipple and that actually hurts a little, but it's not bad enough for Jensen to break the kiss. 

Eventually they stop, though, Jared placing a series of small kisses against his mouth before pulling back completely.

"What next?" he asks, smiling.

"Burn the fucking sweater," Jensen tries and rubs at his nipple. Jared just gives him a look, and Jensen sighs. "Fine. Open a bottle of white wine and pour us both a glass. There should be a couple of bottles of sauvignon blanc somewhere that I bought a couple of weeks ago."

"That in the recipe?"

"We need to try it before we use it for the sauce," Jensen argues. "Have you learned nothing from me yet, Jay?"

"Apparently not, boozer," Jared says, but goes to go to the wine cooler they have next to the fridge. Jensen turns around to the food on the counter and grabs the prawns to de-vein them, knowing it's one of the jobs he can't pass on to Jared. The one time Jensen made him cut off the head of a fish, Jared looked like he was going to throw up and then refused to eat the fish afterward.

"This one?" Jared asks, and Jensen glances over his shoulder at the bottle he's holding up.

"Yeah, that's the one," Jensen says, and then goes to the sink and starts on the prawns. 

"Ew," Jared says when he sets a glass down by his side a minute later and sees what Jensen is doing.

"Go dice the garlic, moron," Jensen says, trying to shield Jared's view with his hands over the prawns, and pushes him away with his hip. 

                           

+

After dinner, with the second bottle of wine opened, they relocate to the living-room. The weird pine cone thing is sitting on the middle of the coffee table and the porcelain reindeer is on the mantle, standing between Jensen's carefully draped garlands.

"That's fucking ugly," Jensen says, but he's grinning.

"You have no heart," Jared says with a sigh, and grabs the penguin sweater that's hanging over the back of the couch. "Put it on."

"Jay."

"Please?" Jared begs.

"It's a waste of time. I plan on both of us being naked within the hour," Jensen replies, and Jared looks instantly interested.

"Well, then you won't even have to wear it for too long anyway and I'll gladly help you take it off again," he says. "Or, you can put on the boxers and the hat."

Jensen smirks, because Jared sounds so damn excited about the idea, and grabs the sweater. "I'll play festive stripper for you some other time. When I haven't just had two helpings of dinner and my belly's fucking huge."

"It's not," Jared argues and then shrugs. "Plus, that'd probably look good too. You in those shorts and your little belly all cute and round."

"You get turned on by fucking anything, don't you?"

"Anything you-related," Jared says with a grin. "Plus, you try dating the most gorgeous man in the world. It's impossible not to want you."

"I am," Jensen replies and leans in to peck Jared on the lips. Then, he pulls off his gray cashmere sweater and pulls on the penguin one, smoothing it out over his chest. "Happy?"

"Yes. You look very cute," Jared declares. He throws his arm over the back of the couch, around Jensen's shoulders, and pulls him close. Jensen shifts to get into a more comfortable position, resting his head on Jared's shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"We should take a picture. Send it to our moms. They'd get a kick out of those sweaters," Jared suggests and kisses Jensen's forehead.

"Yeah, we're most definitely not doing that," Jensen replies and sighs, feeling warm and comfortable cuddled up against Jared. The lights on the Christmas tree they decorated together a week earlier are on, and so are the few string lights Jensen put up. The only other sources of light are a few candles placed around the living-room, which Jared lit after dinner, and they probably make a horribly cheesy picture, but Jensen can't help but think how nice this is. Jensen has never considered himself a very romantic guy, but he's learning to appreciate these kind of things more and more these days.

In the past, Jensen was always too focused on making a career and his relationships always came second. There'd been a couple of guys he'd been in what he considered a serious relationship with at the time, but looking back he realizes he never really invested much time in them. The time he had spent with his boyfriends was usually filled with sex – sure, he went out with them sometimes, having drinks at a pub or going to friends' parties, and they'd watch movies together or grab a bite to eat. But the foundation of those relationships had always been physical. Jensen is a bit ashamed to admit it, but he used to scoff at the idea of 'romantic crap', dismissing it as not manly enough. Before Jared, Jensen hadn't even been on a proper date since high school. He doesn't regret it, because at the time it was what he wanted and needed, and he wouldn't have been able to make a different kind of relationship work at that time. 

It's only been in the last couple of years that he started to change, to want to find someone to settle down with. He's mellowed out, started to appreciate all aspects that came with serious relationships. And then Jared and he happened, and things are so different with him. Work is still a priority, but so is Jared. Jensen has learned to cherish those moments that he probably would have scoffed at in his early twenties, that he would have considered cheesy and girly. Jensen, these days, likes nothing more than waking up in the morning next to Jared. He likes taking him out to nice dinners, and holding Jared's hand, and freaking bubble baths (and yeah, that took some convincing from Jared, but Jensen is fully on board now). 

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asks, and cards his fingers through Jensen's hair.

"You. Us," Jensen says. He tilts his head up, shifting back just enough so he can kiss Jared. 

"Sap," Jared murmurs, cupping Jensen's face in his hands and smiling at him. Jensen snorts.

"Says the guy who bought us Christmas sweaters and matching pajamas."

"The pajamas are adorable," Jared replies. "We can wear them on Christmas morning." Jensen quickly shakes his head.

"We're at your parents' for Christmas. We're not going to walk around in matching anything while we're there." He makes a mental note to make sure he packs one of his other pajamas. And that Jared doesn't secretly switch it out for the Christmas one, because he's a sneaky asshole like that and would really love to prance around in matching outfits with Jensen.

"Why not?" Jared asks, and Jensen raises an eyebrow.

"Your family would mock us forever."

"That's not true. My mom would probably cry and start planning our wedding," Jared says, and Jensen has to smile at that.

"She actually would. She's been mentioning grandchildren an awful lot whenever I talk to her lately." Jared sighs dramatically.

"I've been trying to explain to her that you can't have my babies, but she just won't listen."

"Who says _I_ 'd be the one having the babies, even if I could?" Jensen asks, poking Jared. "You'd be the one having them, ‘cause there's no way I'd carry your freakishly huge babies, Padalecki."

"That so?" Jared asks, the challenge clear in his voice and Jensen should have known this is where things would lead. He lifts his chin and smirks.

"You bet your sweet ass," he says.

"Oh, you're on," Jared agrees and pulls Jensen into a kiss that's deep and dirty. It's the kind of kiss that would usually have Jensen moaning and begging in a second, because Jesus, that man can kiss, but today Jensen gives as good as he gets, kissing Jared back just the way he knows he likes it.

He ends up on Jared's lap, hands buried in Jared's hair as they grind their hips together.

"Oh fuck," Jensen moans when Jared bites at his jaw, and Jared laughs throatily.

"Want me to fuck you, babe?" he murmurs, voice low.

"No," Jensen forces out, even though he really, really does. It's a matter of principle though, and he isn't going to be the one to lose their little battle of wills.

Jared hums and slides his hands down Jensen's back, finally settling on Jensen's ass. He palms the cheeks first, then squeezes them, fingers digging into the crack. Even through the layer of his jeans and underwear, the simple touch sends a thrill through Jensen's whole body and that's not fucking fair. He's already hard and leaking precome, and they've barely even done anything.

"Cheater," he says, and it comes out all breathless and strangled. 

"I didn't know there were rules," Jared replies, and Jensen swears he can hear the grin in his voice even if he can't see it. Jared brushes kisses down the side of neck, his hands kneading Jensen's ass, and Jensen thinks _fuck it_. 

"You win," he says, and starts tugging at Jared's sweater, trying to get it off. 

                           

+

On Monday, Jared wears his Christmas sweater to work, accompanied by the Santa hat that came with the boxer shorts. Jensen refuses to wear his sweater even though Jared tries to coax him into it with puppy eyes and promises of sex.

On set, Jared parades around in the sweater before he's forced to change into Sam's clothes. The Santa hat, too, is put aside, though it makes a reappearance during breaks.

"You'll have to get your hair fixed before the next scene," Jensen warns, but Jared just grins.

"Small price to pay for spreading festive cheer," he replies, and shakes his head so the little bell at the end of the hat makes a noise.

Jensen sends Jared pointed looks whenever someone calls him a big kid or makes otherwise disparaging comments about his get-up, and sighs sufferingly when one of the grips asks him how he can stand to be seen in public with Jared.

"Hanging out with him is my good deed of the year. A charity project, if you will," Jensen jokes, and Jared pulls his hat down lower and pouts.

                           

+

Two weeks before they wrap for Christmas break, Jared and Jensen fly out to Los Angeles to hang out with friends for the weekend. Danneel is throwing a Christmas party and threatened Jensen with bodily harm if he didn't make an appearance.

"We haven't seen you in months," she complained over the phone.

"I'm busy," Jensen tried to tell her, but Danneel hadn't accepted that excuse on the count that Jensen had had a crazily schedule for years and it had never stopped him from spending time with them in L.A. every now and then. 

Of course, Jensen knows she's right. He hasn't been the best friend lately. He's always tried to make time to catch one of Kane's concerts, go golfing with Jason, or hang out for a day with Danneel. Being in a relationship, though, is time-consuming and Jensen has spent pretty much every free day he's had with Jared over the past few months.

So he shows up at the party, Jared at his side, with some kick-ass Christmas presents and as much enthusiasm as he can muster after five days of filming well into the nights.

"You came!" Danneel exclaims when she opens the door and pulls him into a hug. Christmas music is blaring inside, slow and cheesy. "We had bets going on whether or not you'd show."

"I was worried about certain body parts that you threatened to cut off," Jensen reminds her with a grin, and behind him Jared snorts. Danneel steps aside to let them into the house.

She smirks. "Well, maybe if I did, you two wouldn't spend all your free time in bed and we'd actually get to see you more."

"I'm very sorry I'm so good in bed and Jensen can't get enough of me," Jared chimes in and hugs Danneel. Jensen elbows him. 

"Well, that's something I'd actually like to hear more about," Danneel says, winking at Jared as they pull back from each other. Jensen shoots Jared a warning look.

They get separated pretty quickly after that, and Jensen spends a few hours catching up with people he knows. He's not really good at small talk, nor does he enjoy it, but he has plenty of anecdotes from set he can tell and after years of being a guest actor on various shows, it's nice to be the guy with his own show that's been running for years. It makes talking to loose acquaintances a little easier.

Eventually, Jensen ends up in the kitchen with Chris, doing a couple of shots. 

"Man, this is good stuff," Jensen says, coughing a little.

"You used to be able to knock those back without problem. What the hell happened to you, Ackles?" Chris says with a loud sigh, shaking his head.

"It's called growing up. You should try it some time," Jensen counters. 

Chris smirks. "Really? And here I thought it was called being whipped," he says. "How's the ball and chain anyway?"

Jensen scowls at him.

"Kidding," Chris says, raising his hands in defense. "You know I like Jared. Even though he _stole_ you from us."

Jensen glances around quickly, making sure nobody is close enough to them to listen in on their conversation, and rolls his eyes.

"He didn't steal me, asshole. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda busy working in Vancouver. Not all of us can have a sweet gig like you where they only have to be in a few scenes every episode and get the rest of the time off," he reminds him. 

"Sucks to be the star, huh?" Chris jokes, jostling him. He pours them another shot and toasts Jensen. This one goes down a lot easier, and Chris smiles at him as Jensen sets the glass down with a clunk.

"At the risk of sounding cheesy, you seem pretty damn happy, Ackles. 's nice," he says. Jensen frowns.

"I've always been happy."

"Nah, not really. Not like this," Chris argues, waving his hand at Jensen. "The boy's good for you. Even I can see that."

"The boy?" Jensen echoes with a grin. "He's twenty-six and taller than the rest of us. And you're friends with him too, so stop talking about him like you're not." Chris shakes his head.

"He's dating you now. That's different."

"You're an idiot," Jensen scoffs.

                           

+

Jensen finds Jared outside on the porch a couple of hours later. He's talking to a girl that looks vaguely familiar, sprawled out on rickety looking chairs that Danneel must have dragged up from storage somewhere. There are some other people milling around, smoking and chatting.

Jensen strolls over to Jared, gives the girl a nod in greeting. "I haven't seen you around all night," he says to Jared, resting a casual hand on his shoulder.

Jared tilts his head up, giving him a small smile. Jensen is a bit tipsy, but he thinks he looks a little tense and he squeezes Jared's shoulder.

"Been around. Taking it easy," Jared replies. "You having fun?"

"Sure," Jensen says. He looks at the girl. "Would you mind if I stole him from you? He seems far too sober and I need to fix that."

The girl looks a little disappointed, but she nods. 

"Go ahead. I need to go find my friend anyway, make sure she hasn't left without me yet," she says. "See you later, Jared."

"Later," Jared echoes and gets up to follow Jensen back inside.

"She looked familiar," Jensen says, bumping his shoulder into Jared's. "Should I have known her?"

Jared shrugs.

"She was on some show that was shooting on the WB lot when I was doing Gilmore Girls. Don't think it ever took off though." Jensen hums.

"You okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jensen looks up at Jared for a moment, weaving his way past people milling around in the living room.

"You just seem a little off," he says. "Not enjoying the party? You're usually not one to hide out during these kind of things, but I haven't seen you all night."

"Just thought I'd give you some time to catch up with your friends. You haven't seen any of them in a while."

"Our friends," Jensen corrects as they reach the kitchen. The room is empty except for them – it's not a huge party and everyone, along with the food and most drinks, seems to have congregated to the living-room. Jensen goes straight to one of the few bottles of booze that are still lined up on the counter, grabs two plastic cups and pours them both a few inches of tequila.

"You know what I mean," Jared says, accepting the cup. He toasts Jensen and knocks the shot back with a small grimace.

Jensen frowns, but decides to let it slide. If they were hanging out at a party with people Jared has been friends with for years, he might be doing the same thing. So instead of pushing the issue, he drinks his own shot.

                           

+

Jensen is more than a little drunk by the time they leave the party. Jared has an arm around his waist as they walk out to the cab and helps him get inside.

"Was fun, right?" Jensen slurs after Jared gives the cab driver their address. 

"Yeah," Jared agrees, and Jensen kind of hates that he's sitting at the opposite side of the cab. He wants to press up against Jared's side, rest his head on his shoulder until they get home. Well, not _home_ – they're staying at Jensen's house in L.A. and the more time Jensen spends in the house, the more he dislikes it. It's not as cozy and cluttered as their house in Vancouver, lacking the personal touches they've added to the place there over the last few months. 

At least the bed is big and comfortable though, something Jensen really appreciates when he crawls into it later. The room is spinning a little, and he snuggles up against Jared, slipping one hand under Jared's t-shirt to rest on his stomach. 

"Night, baby," he murmurs and kisses Jared's throat. He hears Jared's murmured reply but his mind is fuzzy already as he starts drifting off.

                           

+

Jensen hates everything the next day. Alcohol and friends who make him drink and flying most of all. He hates the glittering decoration that's everywhere, making his eyes hurt even though he has sunglasses on. The Christmas music playing in the stores at the airport is getting on his last nerves and everything is too loud, too annoying.

"I wish the fucking holidays were over already," he grumbles, following Jared through the airport to their gate. Jared gives him a weak smile, but Jensen's feeling too nauseous to give it much thought.

                           

+

They go to bed early that night but Jensen still feels worn out when they have to get up the next morning and go to set.

Two more weeks, he tells himself, and it becomes his mantra over the next few days. Soon he'll get to sleep and eat his momma's food and spend quality time with Jared and their families. 

Friday night, Jensen comes in from walking the dogs after work to find Jared in the kitchen. Take-out boxes are sitting on the counter, and Jared is pacing the room, phone pressed to his ear.

"Mom, I don't think Jensen would enjoy that," he says just as Jensen comes in.

"Enjoy what?" Jensen asks. Jared looks up at him, a little startled, and waves him off. Puzzled, Jensen raises his eyebrows but goes to check the dogs' water bowls.

"No, of course not. I just...maybe we could drop a few things." Jared sounds flustered, shooting glances at Jensen. Jensen is burning to know what they're talking about, since it's obviously about him, but he waits until Jared is done with the call and fills two plates with food meanwhile.

"What was that about?" he asks once Jared has hung up.

"Nothing, just Christmas stuff."

"What kind of Christmas stuff?" Jensen prods. Jared sighs.

"My momma is making all these plans for things she wants to do when we're there and it was a bit much," he explains. "You know how we Padaleckis are around Christmas. We go a bit crazy."

"We're only there for a couple of days," Jensen reminds him softly. "Let her have some fun."

"You won't be saying that when she drags you all over the city and makes you sing carols and stuff," Jared warns, and Jensen kisses his cheek with a smile.

"Stop worrying so much," he says. "As long as I don't have to think about work for a few days and get to eat your mama's cooking, I'm fine."

Jared looks doubtful, but he nods and accepts the plate Jensen hands him.

They have dinner in the living-room, while watching a movie. There are mostly Christmas movies on at this time of the year, but Jared nixes all of them and picks _Psycho_ instead.

"How festive," Jensen remarks.

"It's a classic," Jared replies. "And you love this movie."

Jensen grins and shovels a forkful of fried rice into his mouth.

"I really do," he agrees with a full mouth and settles in. 

It isn't until after the movie's finished and Jensen is sprawled out on the couch, his head on Jared's shoulder, that he notices the horrible Christmas centerpiece Jared bought the previous week is missing.

"Where'd you put the monstrosity?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"The weird cone thingy," Jensen says.

"Oh. Storage," Jared says sheepishly. "Didn't really look that good in here."

Jensen feels a small flare of suspicion and he looks around the room carefully.

"And the porcelain reindeer?"

"You hated that."

"You liked it," Jensen replies, and notes that the reindeer couch pillows and the red Fair Isle patterned throw blanket are missing as well. 

"Well, as you like to point out, I don't exactly have good taste when it comes to decorations and stuff," Jared mumbles with a shrug. "The place looked better before, the way you had it done."

Jensen frowns. He can't exactly argue with that since Jared is right, it did look better. Tasteful and understated. Almost like those pictures from some design magazines for homes. Sophisticated and classy. Impersonal. 

So maybe Jensen could have done without a few of the things he picked out, but the throw blanket was pretty and having a few more extra pillows on the couch had been pretty damn comfortable. And Jensen had liked the candles Jared had scattered all over the living-room, which he can only see a couple of now; they didn't always go with the decor, but they were cozy and homely. The room hadn't looked _chic_ , but it had looked like them, like a home.

"I like it better this way," Jared stresses, and Jensen doesn't really believe him, but he doesn't want to turn this into an argument.

                           

+

The more Jensen thinks about it, the more he realizes that something is definitely up with Jared. He lies awake in bed that night, Jared snoring softly next to him, and mentally goes over the week again, trying to pinpoint what's going on with his boyfriend.

Jared, though, had acted remarkably unobtrusive this week. Which is exactly what strikes Jensen as weird, now that he thinks about it. There's been no Santa hat, no overwhelming Christmas cheer, no cheesy Christmas music loudly playing in their trailers or their house. Jared hadn't bought a truckload of cookies or chocolates and he hadn't worn his ugly sweater even once.

Jensen would guess that something ruined Jared's festive spirit, if it wasn't for the fact that only Jared's decorations went missing while Jensen's are still there. Their house still looks festive – just not the way Jared would want it to be.

"What happened, huh?" Jensen whispers, looking at Jared's face in the dim light of the room, the moon shining in through the window. Jared, asleep, doesn't react; his face is relaxed, lips a little pursed and parted, one arm curled under his head. Jensen's heart aches a little, thinking about what could have made Jared change so radically, and he can't help but wonder if it's something he did. He knows he can be a bit grumpy, is less enthusiastic about these kinds of things than Jared is, but he never thought it bothered Jared before. They'd balanced each other out, at least Jensen always thought they did. 

The moment he thinks that, an idea pops into Jensen's head. 

If Jared isn't going to be annoyingly festive, then Jensen will have to make up for it.

                           

+

Jensen gets up early the next morning and sneaks out of bed, relieved when Jared makes a soft noise but doesn't wake up.

He makes himself a big, strong mug of coffee before he starts searching the house for Jared's missing decorations, the dogs trailing after him. It takes a while, but he finds them in the closet in their office, crammed haphazardly into boxes.

Trying his best to recreate the way their living-room looked before, he puts everything back into place. Then he makes a fresh pot of coffee, toasts a bagel for Jared and smears a thick layer of cream cheese onto it. He puts it on a plate, places a mug with a Santa on it next to it that he got during a Secret Santa on set a couple of years ago, and then puts on Christmas music. Then he goes to wake Jared up.

The mattress dips as he kneels on it and Jared shifts, blinking awake as Jensen leans over him.

"Good morning, baby," Jensen murmurs and kisses Jared softly.

Jared hums, sounding a bit confused, but his lips part under Jensen's when he kisses him again.

"What are you doing up already?" Jared asks, voice scratchy from sleep. Jensen grins.

"Had some things to take care of," he says offhandedly.

"What?" Jared asks, and Jensen shakes his head.

"You'll see," he says. "Now, get up, I need you to do a couple of things for me."

"Like what?" Jared yawns, but he starts sitting up, and Jensen sits back to give him more room to move.

"Like, go downstairs and have breakfast in the living-room. There's a bagel and coffee waiting for you in the kitchen," Jensen says. "And then in about twenty minutes, I need to you to come back up here, 'cause I got something for you."

Jared gives him a confused look.

"What's going on?"

"It's a surprise," Jensen says, and Jared grumbles something under his breath but he gets out of bed.

"Oh, and Jared?" Jensen adds. "Don't come up here earlier than that unless it's a life or death situation. Promise?"

"Promise," Jared replies. Jensen gets up and steals another quick kiss, before slapping Jared's ass playfully.

"Go. Cuddle the dogs or something," he orders. 

                           

+

He waits until he hears Jared's steps descending down the stairs before he goes to grab the stupid Santa costume – if you can call a pair of shorts a costume – and some other things and goes into the bathroom. He strips out of his sleeping pants he put on earlier and takes a very quick shower.

The shorts are tighter than he thought they would be, outlining his cock pretty obviously. It'd be embarrassing if anyone but his boyfriend would see him like this. Next, he puts on his heavy black biker boots, the leather worn soft from use. It feels weird wearing them without socks, but Jensen doubts they'll stay on long anyway. Last but not least comes the Santa hat. It makes his ears protrude a little more and he tugs at it to make it look a bit more flattering before giving up.

Looking in the mirror, Jensen decides he looks pretty damn ridiculous. 

"Jensen?" he hears through the door, and he grins.

"Get naked and get on the bed, babe!" he calls out, and listens carefully to hear if Jared is complying.

"What are you up to? Why did you get all the stuff out of storage again?" Jared asks, voice huffy.

"Naked. Bed," Jensen reminds him. He hears Jared scoff, but it's followed by the rustling of clothes. Jensen waits a few beats to make sure Jared is on the bed and then pulls the door open, stepping out of the bathroom with a flourish.

Jared is naked and on the bed, like Jensen asked him to be, and he gapes at Jensen as he takes him in.

"Holy," Jared starts, eyes wide. "Jensen. You look..."

"Ridiculous?" 

Jared's lips twitch up into a small smile. "Well, yeah, but...hot," he says, a little breathless. "Jesus Christ."

Pleased, if a little embarrassed, Jensen grins and walks over to the bed. He gets on the bed, more than enjoying the way Jared's eyes keep flitting over him, taking him in, and throws one leg over Jared's hips to straddle him. Putting a hand on Jared's chest, he pushes him flat onto his back. 

"Jensen," Jared swallows. 

"It's Santa," Jensen corrects. Jared lets out a startled laugh.

"No, it's not. That's too fucking weird, man."

"Fine. So I'm stripper Santa," Jensen amends and trails his fingers down Jared's chest as he sits back, lets his ass rest on Jared's cock. He's half-hard, pressing against Jensen, and Jensen wiggles his hips teasingly. 

"Tell me, sweetheart, have you been a good boy this year?" Jensen asks, pitching his voice low.

Jared flushes, rolling his lower lip between his teeth. Heat pools in Jensen's belly, because he knows what that pretty, pretty mouth can do, the things Jared has done to him with it.

"I think so," Jared mumbles, clearly embarrassed.

"Hmm, yeah?" Jensen asks, and presses back onto Jared more firmly. Jared nods frantically. "Guess you deserve a reward then, don't you?"

"Yes," Jared agrees, the word coming out hissed. Jensen grins. He leans down, the hat tipping forward and making the little bell jingle. Jensen cups Jared's cheek and kisses him softly.

"What do you want?" he murmurs against Jared's mouth. "Want me to ride you? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

Jared sucks in a breath, and Jensen can feel his hesitation before he says, "Fuck me."

"Good choice," Jensen says, nodding approvingly even though he wouldn't really have cared either way. He kisses Jared once more, deep and dirty, their tongues sliding together slowly, before he pulls back and lifts his hips up.

"Turn around," he says, and Jared gives him a long look before he flips over. Jensen ducks down and starts placing small kisses along Jared's shoulders. His skin is warm and smooth under Jensen's lips, familiar, and Jensen hums against it. He lets his teeth scrape over Jared's right shoulder blade, listening to the soft groan he draws from Jared, and then moves further down slowly. His kisses get wetter as he trails them down Jared's spine, knowing the dampness will cool off when the air hits it.

"You're so gorgeous," he murmurs against the small of Jared's back, his hands at Jared sides. He scatters soft kisses all over the skin there, his chin pressing into the swell of Jared's ass. Jared's breath hitches and he arches his back, ass lifting up in the air. Jensen laughs, knowing exactly what Jared wants, and places a soft kiss onto his round, firm ass cheek.

"Patience. I'll get you there, Jay," he says, and uses his thumbs to spread Jared's cheeks a little. He dips down, lets his tongue trail down Jared's crack, and Jared keens. He spreads his legs, back tense, and Jensen decides not to tease him this time. He goes right for the prize, circling his tongue over Jared's hole a few times, feeling the muscles twitch under him, before he starts pressing in. Jared tastes sharp, a little musky, neither unpleasant nor pleasant, but Jensen loves doing this, loves how crazy it drives Jared.

Jared makes the neediest, breathless noises now, too, and Jensen pushes his tongue in and out a few times. He feels Jared relax around him and let him in deeper, hips rocking into Jensen restlessly. Jensen wiggles his tongue inside of him as best as he can and hums, knowing Jared will feel the vibration, and isn't disappointed by the low moan that Jared lets out. 

"Fuck, Jensen," he pants, and Jensen grins. He pulls back a couple of inches, spreads Jared a little wider with his hands, blows over the hole. He goes back in then, and uses every trick he knows to bring Jared to the edge, licking and sucking and fucking him with his tongue.

"Please. Please, oh god, please," Jared is babbling by the time Jensen adds a finger. He's loose enough that Jensen can slip it right in, and he takes the second one that follows soon just as easily, his hole relaxed and wet with spit. Jensen opens him up quickly, pushing in and out and curling his fingers inside of Jared while Jared rocks back into him impatiently. Jensen adds lube for the third finger, spreading it around liberally, his tongue circling Jared's entrance and his fingers digging into the soft skin under Jared's ass.

"Ready?" he asks and pulls away before Jared has even answered. He sits back to pull off the ridiculous Santa underwear and Jared uses the time to turn around onto his back, his face flushed.

Jensen makes a move to reach for his boots as well, but Jared stops him, kicking his foot against Jensen's legs. "Leave them on," he rasps, sounding wrecked already.

"Seriously?"

Jared looks a little embarrassed, but nods. Jensen grins. 

"Okay then," he drawls out, and shuffles forward to reach for the condoms and lube lying on the dresser. He rolls the condom down his dick, spreads more lube on it. Jared easily brings one leg up over Jensen's shoulder, the other around his waist, and leans forward to catch his lips in a quick kiss. The stupid Santa hat flops into his face and his feet feel a little sweaty in the heavy boots, but he ignores all of that in favor of what really matters. Jared.

He positions himself and guides his cock to Jared's hole, pressing in slowly. Jared makes a soft grunting noise, but he doesn't look like he's uncomfortable, so Jensen doesn't stop until he's buried all the way inside of Jared, his cock engulfed in tight heat. 

"Fuck baby," he murmurs. "You feel amazing."

"You always say that," Jared says, sounding breathless. Jensen laughs softly and circles his hips experimentally and moans softly.

"You always do," he replies. He pulls back and pushes back in swiftly, and Jared throws his head back, lips parted wordlessly. Jensen leans forward, propping himself up with his hand and keeping the other on Jared's hip, and rolls his hips a few more times.

"Jensen," Jared all but spits out. "Faster. Come on."

"Well, this is your reward, so..." Jensen pulls out almost all the way and then thrusts back in, hard and fast. Jared moans loudly, tightening his leg around Jensen's waist, and Jensen takes that as encouragement. He starts thrusting in and out at a fast pace, trying to angle his hips so he hits just the right spot inside of Jared until Jared is writhing and moaning under him. His hips are hitching up, trying to meet Jensen's thrusts.

Jensen tries to draw it out for as long as he can, because this is about Jared not him, but Jared feels too amazing around him. Looking down at him, the color on his cheeks and the way his soft pink lips are parted in a perfect 'o', small moans and gasps escaping him every time Jensen pushes in, are bringing him closer to the edge. The sight of Jared like this, debauched and lost in pleasure, never fails to drive him absolutely crazy.

"Come on," Jensen edges him on. "Jay. Come on, I'm so close."

"Me too," Jared mumbles and reaches between them. Jensen lets his eyes drop down to where Jared's big hand wraps around himself, the way he jerks himself off in rhythm with Jensen's thrusts.

"That's it," he murmurs. "Wanna feel you come. Want to feel you get all tight around me while you lose it, darlin'."

Jared cries out and come splatters onto their stomachs. Jensen pulls back a little, puts his second hand onto Jared's hip as well, and holds him as he fucks into him. The stupid bell on his hat jingles, knocking against the side of his head, and Jensen thinks he must look ridiculous. The thought is wiped away as he feels his balls draw up, pleasure rolling down his spine, and he comes with a low moan.

                           

+

Jensen presses a few scattered kisses along Jared's jaw and throat, humming contently as his hand pats Jared's side. The hat and shoes have been discarded and the sheets are pulled halfway up their bodies.

"Merry fucking Christmas," he murmurs, and Jared laughs.

"You're almost two weeks early."

"Well, you'll be shocked to hear that that wasn't _actually_ your real Christmas present anyway," Jensen counters. "Just a little pre-celebration."

Jared sighs and turns onto his side, facing Jensen. There's a small smile playing around his mouth.

"Well, what exactly was it?" he asks. "And the stuff downstairs?"

"You tell me why it disappeared in the first place, along with your Christmas spirit," Jensen prompts. Jared's face falls a little and he shrugs.

"I told you; your decoration looked better."

"No. You loved the stuff you bought. I loved it, too; I might not have let you know because I'm an idiot, but I liked it. It was _us_ ," Jensen says. "Come on, Jay, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Jared ducks his head.

"I just...I don't even know. I want you to be happy. I want to be the one to make you happy," he says softly. "And I know I act like a kid sometimes and I kinda tend to take over. I don't want things to be that way between us."

"What way?"

"Overwhelming," Jared says. "I don't want to scare you away because I'm...too _much_."

"Why the hell would you think that could happen for even one second?" Jensen asks. "Jared, that's not even a possibility."

"We're so different. Everyone on set can see that. I just. I don't want to be that way," Jared explains. "I don't want to be your ball and chain."

The last part is mumbled, and it makes the blood freeze in Jensen's veins.

"You heard Chris and me talk."

Jared nods.

"All of it?"

Jared frowns.

"No. I didn't want to eavesdrop. I was just going to get a drink and heard you two talking about us."

"So I guess you didn't hear the part where he told me how happy I seemed? That you're good for me?" Jensen asks.

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. We can call him right now and he'll tell you the same thing," Jensen says. "You know Chris. He was teasing me, but he adores you, Jay. Because it's pretty impossible not to like you, but also because he can tell how happy you make me. How good we are together."

"I'm monopolizing your time, though," Jared says. "You can't tell me that's not true."

"You're not monopolizing it, I'm _choosing_ to spend it with you. Have been since day one," Jensen corrects. "And Chris disappears for weeks on end whenever he starts seeing a new girl. Only difference is that his relationships never last."

Jared gives him a small smile.

"Fine, I'll give you that one," he concedes. "I still don't want to force my tacky Christmas decoration on you and annoy you with stupid Santa hats on set and Christmas music."

"I like your tacky Christmas decorations. So maybe I wouldn't have picked them out for myself, but that's because I can be grumpy and boring. I liked all the candles and I like that you eat your weight in cookies around the holidays and that you sing Christmas songs off-key," Jensen teases. "Though I do think after what we just did maybe neither of us should wear the Santa hat in public."

Jared groans and turns his face into the pillow. Laughing, Jensen pokes him in the side.

"Don't act all embarrassed now. You're the one who picked the costume out because you've been fantasizing about a stripper Santa."

"I haven't," Jared sputters. "I just thought you'd look hot in it."

"Like a hot stripper Santa," Jensen says with a grin. He kisses Jared's neck teasingly, his hand trailing up Jared's back. "If that's your thing, babe, I can get one of those fake Santa beards for next time. Might take a while to work on the gut though."

Jared punches Jensen's chest lightly, scowling at him. 

"Stop making me think about Santa as a stripper. You're ruining Christmas."

"Only if you promise you're back to normal, horrible decoration and cheesy music and everything."

"If it makes you happy," Jared says, rolling his eyes.

Jensen catches Jared's lips in a soft kiss.

"It does," he murmurs.


End file.
